Dani VS Alex
by princessbinas
Summary: What happens when Dani crashes with the Russos? Ghostly chaos, magic, and the threat of outside means. Will Alex and Dani put aside their rivalry or will they fail to stop the forces of evil? Will Max stop... giving Dani goo-goo eyes? After Alex VS Alex and D-Stabilized but before PP. Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** I'm not sure if this is a one shot, two shot, whatever. If anyone is in the mood to, feel free to adopt this. This basically a DP/WOWP crossover that has Dani and Alex.

Basically in time frames, after D-Stabilized, before PP, and after Alex VS Alex. Alex is still going to be herself but doesn't have all of that pressure (okay maybe a bit).

Dani for some realism will have some problems with her powers now that they are stabilized. So expect some slips out of her and the Russos to become suspicious. Also she may or may not be as clueless as Danny.

The most of the conflicts are going to be OC (it's not Dark Nymph and neither will Nymph or Dark Nymph appear, sorry fans of those two OCs). Who the OCs are will not be revealed right away... okay, knowing me, it's 50/50 chance of an early appearance. There may be some throw offs but what can I say, I'm very creative in my own way so things can get messy fast.

Now go get yourselves some cover, spells and ghost powers together are something you shouldn't toy with.

This story will mostly be told from Dani's POV. May switch over to other characters.

Justin may NOT make any appearances. He may get referenced to but you know. Some slips may happen.

Harper is now sleeping in Justin's old room.

The main attempt love pairing is Max and Dani. Imagine that kind of pairing. :P New and has never been done.

Seriously. WOWP and DP fit together so well! I'm surprised at how little attention this kind of crossover is getting.

I WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE OCs I MAKE! Get your facts straight and go have Alex mix you some potions if you still don't believe me.

* * *

.

* * *

Dani's POV:

* * *

I was flying over New York City. It was calm and cool here. Much different from Amity Park's some what warm winds. I ran off so Danny didn't have to feel that I was a burden and a reminder of Vlad's frootloopiness. I shudder at the thought. That guy was just so sick!

I soon hear something that almost made me fall out of the sky.

"_**ALEX!**_"

Sounds like someone got into trouble. I flew to where the sound came from and saw them watching a movie in the house. An entire family was there. The older guy, probably the dad was angry.

"I thought I told you not to steal my corn dogs while watching a movie!", The older guy said.

"Oh please dad, you already pigged out on an entire bucket of popcorn!", the girl who was probably Alex said laughing.

Next to her was someone who was probably her boyfriend. They were way too close to be siblings.

On the other couch was someone who I think is their mother and a boy that was way younger.

Oh how I longed for a family. These guys seem friendly. Wait. How will they react to me being Half Ghost if it slips? Will they cast me away? Turn me in to the government? I feel so many question rake through my head that I lose concentration that I fall from where I was floating right on to the terrace with a loud thump and changed back. They turn and see me. The older woman looks at me in shock and rushes. Definitely the mom.

Once the woman opened the door she gasped.

"Oh my. Are you okay?", The woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm just lost...", I sniff the air, "Is that food? I'm hungry."

"You poor thing! Come inside.", The woman said as she walked me inside.

The younger boy looks at me with goo-goo eyes. Is he really serious?

"Can she be the future Mrs. Max Russo?", The boy asked.

Obviously he has no idea how names work. I shake it out of my head and look at the others. There's was a girl who was wearing a dress that had daisies on it. Real daisies!

"I'm Theresa Russo, and this is my husband Jerry. These are my kids Alex and Max Russo with their friend Harper.", The woman said then walked off into the kitchen which was actually in the same room.

"I'm Dani with an 'i'.", I said.

"Hey.", Harper said.

"Can you move? I can't see the TV.", Alex said.

Well that was rude.

Max kept looking at me with goo-goo eyes.

Jerry walked over and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about Alex. She tends to be lazy and irresponsible but is getting there.", Jerry said.

"No sweat.", I said.

Theresa came back with a plate of meat loaf.

"Here. If want you can stay here until we can contact your parents.", Theresa said.

I froze. Uh uh. I'm not telling them about Vlad.

"I don't have parents. My dad... abused me before he died.", I said faking some tears which almost made me slip up and sink through the floor.

Smart move. At least they will buy that lie for now. Everyone looks at me sadly. Well except for Alex who had her nose stuck in a magazine.

"That's so sad...", Jerry said and almost cried.

Wow... Gullible. My secret should be safe. Though Alex looks at me with the eyes that say 'I will figure you out, one way or another'. Note to self: Try not to make Alex suspicious.

* * *

After finishing the meat loaf, Theresa showed me Alex's room, in which I will be sleeping in. I had to smirk at Alex's plead of no. In the end, Alex was forced to get an air mattress while Harper got the sheets and Theresa got the pillow.

After setting up where in Alex's room, Theresa told me I can pick some pajamas from Alex's closet. Alex once again tried to protest but failed when Alex got a glare from Theresa.

I choose to sleep in Alex's Pajama Girl pajamas. They were comfy and light weight though they were a bit big on my tiny frame. I get my toothpick frame from a boy so don't ask.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a very familiar yell that I will have to get used to.

"_**ALEX!**_"

Alex some how got a car, A CAR of all things, into the living room! I was shocked. Did she have ghost powers or something? I look at Alex sending her a 'I will find an answer' look. At the same time I unintentionally make my eyes glow green. She glares back. I guess we are rivals.

"Get rid of the car before Dani comes down here and asks about it. We don't need to expose-", Jerry shouted and got cut off by me.

"Expose what? That one of you phased a car into here with help of a ghost?", I asked jokingly.

Jerry yelped and turned around to see me. He looked somewhat relieved I didn't ask about something. I wonder what that something was. I knew it wasn't a ghost or my Ghost Sense would have gone off.

"Alex... uh... decided it was funny to have a ghost... bring a car into the living room.", Jerry said then turned to Alex, "You missy, no cars allowed in the house. I don't care if you were bribed to do it, just get it out of here as soon as you can."

I winced at the loud tone he used. Another thing to get used to. I accidently started phasing through the floor. I quickly flew a few centimeters up to get me out of the floor. It almost went unnoticed. Alex had seen part of it but not all. She sent me another look of confusion and turned away like it was nothing. That was a close one. The Russos can't even notice that a Half Ghost is under their roof. Just like from what Danny told me. Some people are just that clueless.

* * *

**Binas:** And that's all I got. Hopefully someone is willing to take this one up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Well I'm back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am also now introducing one of the problems (other than the already introduced rivalry between Alex and Dani). Trust me, these bad guys are worse than the GiW (those GiWs can't even catch a fly that's already dead).

Oh for those who want to know my theory on why Dani is a girl, listen up:

"_Vlad was working with two samples of Danny's DNA, he accidently eliminated the Y chromosome on both samples, and finally to repair that damages, he combined the remaining X chromosomes. BAM! You got a girl that's 100% Danny._"

That's my theory. It's makes more sense (to me) than Sam and Danny's DNA mixed. I don't have anything against SamxDanny. I'm on that ship full time.

Quick question: Which of the DP/WOWP crossovers are your most favorite? Be honesty okay. Honest answers are better than lies.

* * *

.

* * *

Alex's POV:

* * *

Okay this Dani or who ever she is, is definitely weird. She's hiding something and I'm going to find out. She can't hide anything from the Russo Family Wizard, which is me. I wonder what spell I should use behind everyone's back to make her cough up the secrets. It can't be anything supernatural because Harper's secret is that she knows 'special' techniques that make the most ugliest choice of materials 'look good' in the form of an outfit.

* * *

Dani's POV:

* * *

Alex's getting suspicious of me. It won't be long now until the Russos know about my secret.

I walk over to Alex.

"Hey Alex.", I said.

"Listen kid. I have seen strange, but this down right weird. What are you hiding? I seen you do weird things. I want to know why.", Alex said.

She's on to me for real!

"I can't tell you.", I said.

"Oh yeah? I got a secret more awesome than yours if it's anything like Harper's fashion secrets.", Alex said chuckling.

"You won't understand.", I said.

"Oh so I can't understand the weird and freaky? Reality check. Have you seen my dad eat fries out of his belly button? Try Max's room for size.", Alex said narrowing her eyes, "Or maybe you should have seen the weird things he does for the girls he likes."

I look at her. She has a point but for some reason I think she is leaving something out. I feel like what her secret is, is on the same level as mine.

"Okay, here's the deal. I tell you mine, then you tell yours. No lies on either secrets. If I lie, you get full right to lie on yours. If I don't lie and you do, then I'm going to use some of my methods.", I said unaware that I was sinking through the floor rapidly.

Alex saw me sink through the floor. She stared.

"Is that your secret? That you can go through the floor with out even noticing?", Alex asked laughing.

I looked down and realized I was.

"Part of it. NOW A LITTLE HELP HERE!", I said.

"Fine.", Alex said and pulled out a fancy red stick.

A stick of all things! Why not just lend me a hand?

"_Levitatus Miatus!_", Alex said and I was levitated out of the floor.

This is crazy. Alex can use magic! That's so cool!

"Thanks.", I said as my feet touched the floor.

"No problem. Now you have to spill the rest of your secret.", Alex said.

"Okay. It's easier to grasp if I show you.", I said.

"Go ahead then.", Alex said.

I focus and after a minute I transform into my ghost half. When I open my eyes, Alex is standing there with wide eyes and her stick drops.

"Whoa. I have meet ghosts before but this makes no sense. How are you even alive? Normally I'm used to the weird, supernatural, and freaky, but this takes the cake. Why haven't I seen this before?", Alex said as she examined me, "But at least that jumpsuit is more fashionable then Harper's acorn hat."

Harper came down the stairs.

"Morning Alex... Who's this?", Harper said as she stopped a frozen in place.

"This Dani remember?", Alex asked, "It's safe. Harper managed to keep my wizard secret safe for years."

I transform back into my human half. Harper looks at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my... AHHHHHHHHH!", Harper screamed then fainted.

Alex laughed.

"Quick give me a marker!", Alex said with a devious look.

I find a marker and hand it over. Alex draws a mustache on Harper along with a beard.

"I guess Harper will need to adjust. Normally she's good about this.", Alex said as she finished the facial graffiti.

I had to laugh. Alex, your one good prankster.

"Now that we got what I wanted to do out of the way, can you show me some other tricks you got? I want to be ready to prank dad by doing something to his corn dogs again.", Alex said.

"I guess so. Got anywhere safe where no one can find?", I asked.

"There is one place. I made this little tiny world that I hid in the lair. Since I still have magic, I am the only one who can get in, but anyone I drag in is able to leave on their own though.", Alex said, "Though you might be able to get into it without magic."

"Show me the way.", I said.

* * *

A journal? That's the world Alex wanted to take me to? I guess it better be good if magic is involved.

"Okay. This maybe a bit bumpy and I hope you ignore things that seem out of character.", Alex said and took her wand out, "_Literarium Terrarium!_"

Immediately after the spell was casted, we were sucked into the journal.

After opening my eyes, I saw that the art here was beautiful. It was forest like and had a teddy bear with a blanket over it running.

"You know I made a few changes after Max placed Gigi in here.", Alex said.

I walked over to a pond.

"I wouldn't step in there if I were you.", Alex said.

"Why?", I asked.

"There these little smug marks, and I thought a bit and made the become Toe Leaches.", Alex said.

"So now what?", I asked.

"Are you really that clueless?", Alex asked laughing, "We came here for me to hear the rest of your secret."

"Oh right. And I deny I'm clueless.", I said.

"Quit stalling. I'm the one who should do the stalling.", Alex said.

"Okay. Let's see... I wasn't fully honest but at the same time was telling the truth. Have you ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"Seriously? That ghost? He looks dorky in the jumpsuit. I don't get why they even bother with him. He's not doing anything wrong.", Alex said laughing, "And what they called him sucks is so bad, that I can do better!"

Okay now that's just insulting.

"Any how. He is really only Half Ghost, and is really Danny Fenton. Because he is, he has this Frootloop named Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters that's obsessed with killing Danny's dad, getting him as his apprentice, and winning his mom's heart.", I said.

Alex looks at me.

"The Vlad Masters? That guy is just an old geezer that has nothing better to do! And EWWW! Can't he take a hint that woman is already married? And there's one part that I can't seem to understand. Why is Danny and Vlad involved?", Alex said in a rude tone while laughing.

I roll my eyes.

"Because I'm really a clone of Danny made by Vlad!", I said.

Alex looks at me.

"Now that explains the dorky jumpsuit. At least it looks better than Danny's.", Alex said.

"Alex. Do you really feel the need to do this?", I asked.

"Yep. It's who I am.", Alex said.

"At least you did say something accurate about Vlad. That's why me and Danny call him a Frootloop and love kicking his butt.", I said.

Alex laughs.

"You know what. I was wrong about you. I had no idea this was the real you.", Alex said, "And Frootloop? THAT'S GENIUS! I should call dad that sometime."

* * *

No POV:

* * *

"So there's a spike in Supernatural Energy in New York City?", A woman with red and white hair asked.

"Yes according to the readings.", Another woman said.

The second woman had green and black hair. Both were in their late teens. The first woman's tag said 'Agent 5GW' and the second one's read 'Agent 49ER'.

"_All new recruits for Division B35 of the Supernatural Research Specialists please report to the front office._", The intercom went off.

{**NOTE:**_ The Supernatural Research Specialists (AKA SRS) are the Guys in White's (AKA GiW) 'sub branch'. They aren't really part of the GiW because they are a small group of men and women who didn't like the unfair things that went on in the GiW. The SRS focuses more on observation experiments and minor check up like experiments than torture experiments. The only things they dissect are things that are dead. When it comes to ghosts getting dissected, they use anesthetics. They are the only branch that know that ghosts feel pain so they are more humane. I had another name for the SRS but when I thought of an abbreviation for it, I was shocked. It sounded like a certain word for donkey. Trust me they were almost called (not using the abbreviation) Advanced Supernatural Specialists. That would have some immature people and the GiW laughing. Remember, I DON'T CURSE. I can't because a little voice in my head says "YOU SHOULD NEVER CURSE BECAUSE IT'S A SIN!". I am glad to, or I my cursing would be so bad when I'm angry, there would be over 10 curse words in one sentence and my stories would have higher ratings._}

"That's us.", Agent 5GW said.

"Great!", Agent 49ER said sarcastically.

* * *

"You called us?", Agent 49ER asked, "Did we get in trouble for loaning funds to the lousy GiWs?"

The boss was a short dwarf woman with brown hair and purple eyes. Her name tag said 'Agent 1SO'.

"No. But we have stopped partnership with them recently after we found about them trying to remove the Ghost Zone. They had no idea that destroying it would destroy us. Why I called you up is to find the two sources that produce the most Supernatural energy. I don't care if it's a Vampire, please just find them before the GiW decides to drag their crumby logic here.", Agent 1SO said.

"What's the time limit til' they decide to come?", Agent 5GW asked.

"Thankfully we sent those letters so it maybe a while. We will let you know when we have an exact date. they are also currently distracting themselves by chasing this one ghost.", Agent 1SO said handing a picture of Danny's ghost form.

"Oh when will they learn? That one is just impossible to catch. Besides he hasn't done any real harm lately. Those reports of him doing bad things were mostly biased reports from ignorant people.", Agent 49ER said sighing as she shock her head.

"Be glad he is in Amity Park still and not here, or we would have some problems with several residents here. New Yorkers tend to react to several things. Like that game last week.", Agent 1SO said.

Agents 49ER and 5GW grimaced.

"Don't bring that up again! That was just nasty! An army of streakers running on the football field ranging from unspeakably skinny to bulky is just nasty! I will never fully erase that image of the cat butt tattoo on that big guy's belly button!", Agent 5GW said, "It was just squicky!"

"Okay. Now please get going. The faster you get custody of those two Supernatural sources, the less likely the GiW will get their nasty hands on them.", Agent 1SO said.

"Yes ma'm!", Agents 49ER and Agent 5GW said.]

"Our weapons for the supernatural is in the weapon cache. I hope you didn't lose your keys again.", Agent 1SO said.

* * *

Dani's POV:

* * *

We left Alex's Journal after I was done showing her my powers. She liked my Overshadowing and Ecto Blasts. She suggested we drop some balloons filled with Ectoplasm onto other people and that I should Overshadow her mom and dad so she couldn't get into trouble. I had to remind her that I'm terrible at duplicating. Danny tried to show me once and it was embarrassing. i ended up with two heads. Danny had to laugh and tell me that was one he had trouble with too. Thankfully Alex had a spell to remove the extra head or I would have a lot of explaining to her parents.

* * *

"Alex, where were you?", Theresa asked as she entered the living room where me and Alex were watching 'Jeff Dunham'. I didn't understand the jokes but the reactions were kinda funny.

"Oh me and Dani were in the Lair.", Alex said calmly.

"ALEX! You know better. You just exposed wizardry to a-", Theresa said and I cut her off.

"A Halfa.", I finished her.

Theresa looked at me.

"Alright, what's a Halfa. It better not be a rude name for a mixed race.", Theresa said.

"It's someone who is half human, half ghost.", I said looking at her, "And yes. It's rude in a way but the only species name the ghosts could come up with."

"Wow. They must be really ignorant.", Alex said.

Theresa crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Prove it.", Theresa said.

I stood up and transformed back into my ghost half. Theresa stood there in shock. That's when Jerry entered.

"Alex. Did you decide to bring another ghost home?", Jerry asked.

"No she didn't. That's Dani.", Theresa said.

"Are you okay? There is no possible way that a human can be a ghost.", Jerry said.

I faked a cough to get his attention and went back into my human form. Jerry was looking at me dumb found.

"I should have listened to Justin about the new theories in the Wizard World.", Jerry said.

"Are you guys gonna get ride of me? Turn me into the government?", I asked backing away.

"Why would we do that? We were once almost taken by the government because that our kids had magic!", Theresa said.

"Uh mom. It was just Professor Crumb's 'imagination come to life with magic' test.", Alex reminded.

"Still! That's just like having the real thing happen!", Theresa said, "We aren't letting any government members touching Dani because she's part ghost. That would also break several Wizard World rules!"

"Ghosts are frequently seen by our eyes in Amity Park.", I point out.

"Oh boy. That's a problem. I learned that there were two places that ghosts come from and they are both pretty different. The most harmless humanoid ones come from the grave in the Wizard World. The more dangerous ones come from the Ghost Zone.", Jerry said.

"Why didn't you tell us while we were in training?", Alex asked.

"I didn't want to confuse you guys, and in Justin's case, scare him because he is still scared of Mantooth. The ghosts that are bad in the Ghost Zone tend to be the more viscous ones and have actually contact with physical items in the human plain making them very diverse. They are also considered their own type. I even still confuse the two main types.", Jerry said.

"I never knew that.", I said letting it all sink in.

All I can say is, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought after all.


End file.
